riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
Aura is an emotion-based ability possessed by a small number of individuals. Concept According to the teachings of Aura Masters of eras past, Aura is a spiritual energy that infuses all living things, often described as the very force of life itself. Some people possess more Aura than others, and these individuals, once sufficiently trained, can draw upon their Aura to accomplish feats seemingly impossible for any other being. These rare individuals are commonly referred to as Aura Guardians, and they are rumored to have had a tremendous influence over the world's history. While the veracity of these claims are difficult to ascertain, it is a certain fact that any well-trained Aura Guardian who takes an interest in modern events will have a significant influence on any situation in which they intervene, which has drawn the interest of both Team Liberty and Team Rocket. Aura is not limited to humans; many Pokémon demonstrate an affinity towards aura, both through their natural abilities as well as through moves such as Detect, Dragon Pulse, and Aura Sphere, among many others. The Lucario line in particular is known for its near-universal connection to Aura, while others like Medicham, Absol, and Togekiss merely imply such a connection. The Legendary Pokémon of Kalos (Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde) all possess Abilities referring to aura, though it is unconfirmed whether this is the Aura of Aura Guardians or a different kind of aura. Aura Abilities Basic Techniques Aura Sense The most basic ability anyAura user possesses, Aura Sense is the ability to sense and read the Aura of other people and Pokémon, giving insight into the target's morality and state of mind. Aura Focus An ability necessary to learn and develop further techniques, Aura Focus is the discipline of maintaining control over one's Aura once it has been unlocked and becomes readily available for use. Defensive Techniques Defensive Techniques are primarily defined as being based on the Aura of a target, and not necessarily that of the user. Aura Flare User emits a burst of aura-based light, temporarily blinding those around them. Being the lowest-level Defensive Technique, it does not require an extreme amount of focus or precision, and is primarily used to gain a slight edge in combat or to evade pursuers. Aura Barrier By focusing their Aura into a singular area, the user can create an immediate barrier between his or herself and a force of opposition, whether an enemy or an environmental danger. The barrier lasts only as long as the user focuses on it, and generally is strong enough that it can only be broken by an opposing willpower greater than the user's. Damaging Barrier A variation on the standard Aura Barrier, the Damaging Barrier technique creates a forcefield of Aura that damages opposing enemies or destroys environmental hazards that directly strike it. Singular Stasis By manipulating the Aura of a target opponent, the user can temporarily stall their movements. This effect only lasts as long as the user focuses on that target, and because it requires the manipulation of an enemy's Aura, the target is capable of resisting the effect. Aura Drain In an act of desperation, the user can draw minute amounts of energy from an opponent, dealing minor damage to the target and slightly healing the user. Throw and Pull By manipulating the Aura of a target, the user can effectively create a telekinetic hold over them, enough that they can toss or pull them several feet in any direction. Because it requires the manipulation of others' Aura, the target can resist the effect, and while these abilities are also considered to be Offensive Techniques, they require more time and training for an Offensive-based Aura user to learn. Aura Singularity The user manipulates their own Aura to create a point of pull some distance away from them, drawing targets in and temporarily trapping them. The more energy used, the stronger the effect, though the Singularity does not last for more than a few seconds. Stasis Field Similar to Singular Stasis, except applied to multiple targets at once. Orbital Barrier Having trained and developed their powers, the Aura user is capable of generating shields away from him or herself instead of just directly in front of them. The user can manipulate the movements of this barrier, and can create it anywhere from three to fifteen meters away from their current position depending on their focus and control over their abilities. Aura Channel By connecting the Aura of another person with their own, the user can share power with a target, temporarily increasing their strength, reflexes, and mental processes. This ability can also be used to borrow energy from another person or Pokémon in order to increase the efficiency and power of other techniques. Aura Telepathy By connecting the Aura of another person with their own, the user can establish a temporary telepathic link with a target. Enemies whom they might try this on can resist the effect. Aura Recovery By manipulating either their own Aura or the Aura of a target, the user is capable of facilitating accelerated healing of wounds. Offensive Techniques Offensive techniques are primarily defined as being based on the Aura of the user, and not that of a specific target. Aura Sphere By focusing their Aura, the user creates a sphere of concentrated Aura energy that can be hurled as an attack. The Aura tracks the target's movements and is thus extremely difficult to avoid. Variations on this include a less-focused version wherein the Aura collapses on itself and explodes on contact with the target. Aura Charge An advanced form of Aura Focus, Aura Charge is necessary for any Offensive-based Aura user to learn any techniques beyond Aura Sphere. Aura Charge allows the user to concentrate more energy into their attacks, and with practice, allows them to focus attacks in a shorter amount of time. Aura Needles Similar to Aura Sphere, the user creates a storm of needle-like shards of energy that hurl toward a target. Though weaker than Aura Sphere, they are more maneuverable. Aura Cluster The user creates multiple Aura Spheres, either simultaneously or in rapid succession, and launches them. Depending on their level of mastery, these can range in power from under-focused to more powerful than a standard Aura Sphere, though generally the individual Cluster Spheres contain an average of about 60 to 70% normal power. Throw and Pull See "Throw and Pull" above. Aura Slash The user focuses their Aura into a large blade of energy, more focused and ideal for slicing structures or targets. Aura Smash The user sends a large wall or block of Aura energy forward, smashing it into the target. This can also be used as a makeshift barrier. Aura Slam By manipulating the Aura of a target, the user can lift the target several feet into the air and then slam them into the ground, stunning them. Aura Cascade The user releases a large, concentrated wave of rolling Aura energy toward the target, bowling them over or launching them back. Aura Rush By manipulating their Aura, the user can temporarily create a personalized protection field, allowing them to leap or charge forward and slam into enemies. Though the Aura field protects the user from damage, this technique can only be used a few times in a given time span before it begins to eat away at the user's energy. Damaging Field The user creates a field of Aura tendrils around them that damage any enemies they come into contact with. Aura Eruption The user unleashes a significant amount of Aura at once in a massive explosion of energy. If not done correctly, the effort will completely drain the user of Aura, killing them with a single attack. Even if done correctly, it will leave the user temporarily drained and likely unconscious. Negative Techniques Just as the primary Aura powers are based on positive emotion, it is theorized that some must exist based on negative emotion. Thus, Negative Techniques are considered the ultimate taboo powers within each field, and it is theorized that one exists each for Offensive- and Defensive-Aura users. Aura Domination Considered the ultimate taboo of the Defensive Techniques, Aura Domination is the theorized ability of a Defensive-Based Aura user to dominate the Aura of a target, effectively turning them into a puppet for the user. Because of the disconnect between mind and Aura, it is likely that a person put under this effect would be fully aware of their forced actions yet unable to do anything about them. Aura Atrophy Considered the ultimate taboo of the Offensive Techniques, Aura Atrophy is the theorized ability of an Offensive-Based Aura user to utterly destroy the Aura of a target, instantly killing them. Given the nature of Offensive Powers as a means for Aura-based combat, it is considered logical that the ultimate form of these powers would be an ability that allows the user to skip the combat stage and directly end the life of their opponent. Users * Riley * Jayron Aaron * Matthew McKlellen * Colette Llyan * Mercury Trivia * The various Aura abilities created for Rise of the Rockets are primarily based off of the many Biotic abilities form the Mass Effect series. Category:Story Info Category:Human Powers